La mort
by Sabaku no Yolina
Summary: La mort, qu'est donc la mort exactement?
1. La Fin

Chapitre 1 : La Fin

« Je dois essayer de sauver Konoha à tout prix ! Je dois faire tout ce que je peux pour ça. »

« Ca y est, on dirait que c'est la fin. Le bout du chemin se rapproche. Obito, Rin. »

« Obito, malheureusement je crois bien que tout ce que tu vois à travers mes yeux va s'arrêter là. Je n'ai pas su protéger Rin. Et maintenant je vais devoir rompre encore une fois une promesse. Pardonne-moi. Obito, Rin, Sensei, je vais vous suivre. Je prends la même direction que vous. »

Ainsi mourut Kakashi Hatake, l'un des meilleurs Jônin de Konoha.

« Je n'ai pas pu vaincre pain. Mais je suis heureux, car j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour aider Konoha. Je pourrai rejoindre les autres, enfin. »

La mort n'était pas exactement comme il se l'était imaginé. Ca n'avait même pas vraiment été douloureux, c'était plutôt comme une libération. Plus de maux, plus de culpabilité, plus de peurs, plus de guerres, plus de batailles. Fini. Il ne restait plus rien. Il n'était pas mécontent de mourir, même si l'idée ne le réjouissait pas vraiment non plus.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à revoir son père, assis là, près d'un feu de camp, comme si rien n'était plus normal.

Sakumo : C'est toi Kakashi ?

Kakashi : Alors vous étiez là vous aussi.

Sakumo : Dis-moi, Kakashi, est-ce que tu veux me raconter ton histoire ?

Kakashi : Bien sûr ! Elle est vraiment très longue, ça risque de durer un bon moment.

Sakumo : Oui, prend ton temps.

Kakashi : Alors voilà …

Et il lui raconta tout, sans omettre le moindre détail. Comment il avait vécu le suicide de son père, puis la rencontre de Minato, Rin et Obito, ses éternels désaccords avec ce dernier, puis comment le jeune Uchiwa avait donné sa vie pour lui, en lui apprenant une chose importante : Quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable de respecter des ordres est un moins que rien. Mais quelqu'un qui abandonne ses équipiers est encore pire. Et ce même Uchiwa qui avait donné sa vie pour lui, ainsi que son sharingan gauche. Puis la mort de Rin.

Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il faisait partie des forces spéciales, et enfin la deuxièmes partie la plus importante de sa vie qui débuta le jour où il devint le Sensei de trois énergumènes, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiwa. La fierté qu'il éprouvait pour ses élèves, et particulièrement Sasuke, qui lui rappelait lui-même quand il était plus jeune. Mais la déception et la culpabilité revenaient toujours. Il se sentait coupable du départ de Sasuke qui rejoignit Orochimaru pour devenir plus puissant. Tout ça pour la vengance. L'équipe 7 avait été déchirée, mais ils restaient toujours unis.

Puis revint la fierté, quand il vit les progrès de Naruto, mais surtout ceux de Sakura, trois ans plus tard, car cette dernière ne s'était jamais mise en avant lors des combats. Elle n'était pas puissante ni vraiment courageuse, bien qu'elle ne soit pas lâche non plus. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle. Mais là, il avait été stupéfait de ses progrès. Elle maîtrisait les techniques de Godaime Hokage. Lui qui avait pensé qu'elle ne lui avait enseigné que les soins, il s'était totalement trompé !

Et encore l'inquiétude quand ils durent se rendre à Suna pour sauver Gaara, le Kazekage. Et Sakura l'avait encore épatée. Elle avait réussi à sauver Kankuro alors que la grande Chiyo n'avait pas réussi à trouver d'antidote contre le poison de Sasori des sables rouges. Sakura et Chiyo avaient vaincu Sasori contre toute attente. Naruto et lui-même avaient beaucoup de mal avec Deidara. Naruto était resté fidèle à lui-même malgré ses progrès : il fonçait toujours tête baissée dans le tas. Avec l'aide de Gai, Tenten, Lee et Neji, Deidara avait finalement été vaincu, bien qu'il ne soit pas mort. Et Gaara avait pu être sauvé grâce à Chiyo.

Il raconta comment il avait dû attendre à l'hôpital de Konoha, laissant partir Naruto, Sakura et Sai, sous les ordres de Yamato, à la recherde de l'espion de Sasori afin de trouver des indices sur Sasuke. Il avait tant voulu les accompagner pour les soutenir et les protéger. Il avait encore été très perturbé quand il apprit que Sasuke les avait attaqués sans hésiter.

Puis les attaques s'enchaînaient, venant de l'Akatsuki. La mort d'Asuma Sarutobi, puis celle encore plus inattendue de Jiraya, tué par Pain. Il raconta ensuite la fin de son histoire. L'attaque de Konoha par les six Pain, et pour conclure, sa mort.


	2. Destruction de Konoha

Chapitre 2 : Destruction de Konoha

_« __Papa __»_

Tsunade sursauta en entendant ce mot.

Anbu : Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

L'Hokage ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle l'avait ressenti jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Comme si une antenne intérieure avait capté ce message venant de loin. Il la faisait frissonner. Elle reconnaissait cette vois. Katsuyu lui confirma ses craintes.

Katsuyu : Maitre Tsunade !

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Quelques gouttes rouges coulèrent le long de son menton avant de s'écraser sur ses genoux. Elle se releva en cessant de distribuer son chakra aux nombreuses Katsuyu qui soignaient les survivants.

Anbu : Mais, et les blessés ?

Tsunade : Katuyu s'occupe de tout le monde. Elle a déjà vu presque tous les habitants du village.

Et Tsunade donna un magistral coup de poing dans un grand triangle de pierre qui ornait le toit du bâtiment et alla s'écraser au sol. De toute façon le village était déjà presque entièrement détruit, ce n'était pas un vulgaire morceau de roche qui allait changer quelque chose. Mais elle avait vraiment besoin de le faire, afin d'évacuer un peu de cette pression, cette colère et maintenant cette tristesse immense en apprenant la mort de Kakashi. Car c'est bien ce que Katsuyu, qui se trouvait avec le corps de Kakashi, avait voulu dire. Elle est la limace bleue et blanche pouvaient communiquer à longue distance.

Tsunade : Pardonnez-moi. On reprend !

Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner tous ces gens. Kakashi et beaucoup d'autres s'étaient sacrifiés pour se battre contre les six Pain dans le but de protéger Konoha et ses habitants. Elle devait en faire autant.

Choji : Tsunade sensei !

C'est alors qu'arriva Choji Akimichi. Il avait participé au combat aux côtés de Kakashi et Choza (son père). Le ninja copieur l'avait sauvé en épuisant les restes de son chakra, ce qui lui avait coûté la vie.

Il leur raconta tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur le Pain (six bâtons noires dans le nez et sept bien symétriques dans les oreilles) qui possédait les pouvoir de répulsion et d'attraction, notamment les cinq secondes où il ne pouvait pas réutiliser sa technique.

Tsunade : Tu as bien travaillé. Cette information va sauver des camarades. Katuyu va se charger de transmettre le message, absolument tout le monde doit être au courant ! Choji, retourne tout de suite auprès de Choza, tu peux encore le sauver, il n'est pas trop tard. Emmène-le tout de suite à l'hôpital.

La surprise se lisait sur le visage de Choji.

Choji : Alors mon père . . . ?

Tsunade : Oui.

Des larmes de joie coulèrent le long des joues dodues de Choji.

Choji : Magnifique ! Je suis si content !

Mais quand il se rendit compte que la Godaime Hokage n'avait parlé que de son père, son sourire s'effaça.

Choji : Ca veut dire. . . Kakashi sensei ?

Tsunade : Dépêche-toi Choji, fait vite !

Et elle retourna accomplir son travail. Elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger, bien que ce soit dur, car sinon elle ne serait pas assez concentrée. Sa mission en tant que Hokage était de sauver Konoha et ses habitants. Elle pleurerait plus tard les morts tombés lors de ce combat. Tsunade devait rester forte !

Sakura était épuisée, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle devait gérer l'hôpital de Konoha, car Shizune faisait des recherches sur le cadavre du Pain ramené par Jiraya. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis bien des heures avant que Konoha ne se fasse attaquer. Elle avait eu peur, car jamais elle n'avait dû gérer une telle situation. Mais Choji l'avait encouragée. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était l'une des meilleurs ninjas médecin avec Shizune et Tsunade. Sakura avait repris confiance et pris le sac de pilules du clan Akimichi (réputé pour faire des pilules avec des pouvoirs en tout genre) que Choji lui tandis, puis ce dernier s'en alla en constatant que Sakura avait déjà commencé à prendre les choses en main. La jeune kunoichi avait trié les blessés en trois catégories. Rouge, les blessés graves qui nécessitaient des soins d'urgence, jaune, ceux qui pouvaient attendre et enfin vert, ceux qui pouvaient se rendre à l'abri de Konoha malgré leurs blessures, qui étaient plutôt légères.

Ainsi tous les médecins lui obéirent au doigt et à l'œil, lui demandant conseil et attendant ses ordres. Les blessés ne cessaient d'arriver. Elle n'en avait jamais vu autant. Mais Sakura se disait que s'ils arrivaient à l'hôpital blessés, au moins ils n'étaient pas morts.

L'une des Katsuyu était avec elle, pour la soutenir, lui donner du chakra qu'elle-même recevait de Tsunade. Son maître, qui lui avait tant appris, l'aidait à soigner tous les villageois, bien que ce soit à distance. Sakura devait être aussi forte que Tsunade. Elle voulait lui rendre honneur en faisant de son mieux. C'est ainsi qu'elle pouvait le mieux aider le village.

Elle ne faillirait pas à sa mission !

Tsunade n'avait pas bougé du toit, et distribuait toujours son chakra, assise en tailleur sur le sol, entourée par des ninjas des forces spéciales. Soudain, le Pain qui maîtrisait l'attraction et la répulsion apparut près d'eux, ses pouvoirs lui permettant de voler, il atterrit derrière Tsunade à plusieurs mètres. L'Hokage se releva, face à son adversaire, les Anbu formant un rempart entre elle est le membre de l'Akatsuki.

Tsunade : Si ma mémoire est bonne tu dois être le jeune Yahiko.

Pain : Ainsi tu te souviens encore de moi.

Anbu 2 : Vous le connaissez ?

Tsunade : Oui, un peu.

Anbu 3 : Qui est-ce ?

Pain : Je suis un dieu qui va rétablir l'ordre ici-bas.

Anbu 2 : On dirait qu'il n'a pas toute sa tête en tout cas !

Pain : Je cherche Naruto Uzumaki. Dis-moi où il est !

Tsunade : On se le demande.

Pain : Notre chasse aux jinchûrikis est presque terminée. L'équilibre des forces entres villages ninjas est rompu. Nous avons capturé presque tous les démons à queues. Cela ne sert plus à rien de protéger le démon renard à neuf queues à présent.

Tsunade : C'est pour capturer Naruto que tu as incendié Konoha ?

Pain : L'embrasement de la planète est proche. Les prémices de la guerre se font sentir un peu partout. Une chose est sûre, c'est nous qui arbitreront les futures conflits, et si vous coopérez avec nous il n'est pas exclu qu'on vous protège. Regarde autour de toi, tu mesures l'étendue de nos pouvoirs.

Tsunade : Tu as tort de sous-estimer les cinq Hokage ! N'essaie pas de m'intimider. Vous êtes des terroristes qui menacent l'équilibre que nos ancêtres se sont donné tant de mal à instaurer et à maintenir à travers les âges. Et je ne négocie pas avec les terroristes !

Pain : Ton orgueil te coûtera cher ! Ce que toi tu appelles l'équilibre, nous le vivons comme une agression permanente.

Tsunade : Le village de Konoha a eu des crimes à se reprocher par le passé, mais ça n'excuse pas votre cruauté. Non, rien ne peut justifier vos méthodes inqualifiables.

Pain : Modère tes paroles, c'est le dernier avertissement de votre dieu. Dis-moi où se cache Naruto.

Mais Tsunade resta de marbre. Jamais elle ne trahirait son village. Plutôt mourir que de faire cela !

Pain : Parles !

Tsunade : Nous allons mobiliser toutes nos forces pour vous anéantir, vous paierez pour vos crimes ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Mais sache encore que tu pourras détruire tous les villages que tu veux, tu n'obtiendras jamais l'objet de tes convoitises.

Pain : Allons, crois-tu vraiment que tes ninjas pourront m'empêcher de capturer le démon renard à neuf queues ?

Tsunade : Pas du tout. Mais Naruto ne se laissera pas faire.

Tsunade ressenti alors un nouveau choc, la Katsuyu qui se trouvait avec Shizune lui transmit un message. Shizune était morte. Son âme avait été aspirée par l'un des Pain. Mais avant de se faire attaquer, elle avait réussi à éclaircir le mystère de Pain. Selon elle et Inoichi Yamanaka (le père d'Ino, qui se trouvait également avec eux), les bâtons noires qu'ils avait dans leur corps était des récepteurs de chakra, ce qui signifiait qu'un ou plusieurs autres avait des émetteurs de chakra pour contrôler les six cadavres de Pain, et que ce ou ces autres devaient se trouver à proximité du village. Konan, qui était chargé d'aider à trouver ou se cachait Naruto, disparut s'enfuit également hors de Konoha.

Pain : Bien, apparemment Naruto n'est pas au village, mais sur le mont Myôboku.

Katsuyu : Tsunade, je pense qu'il a eu cette information en sondant l'âme de Shizune !

Et d'un seul coup, dans une explosion de fumée, toutes les invocations disparurent, ainsi que tous les Pain, sauf celui qui se trouvait face à Tsunade.

Pain : Le mont Myôboku, c'est le sanctuaire secret des crapauds n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne sert à rien que je m'attarde ici d'avantage. Eprouve de la souffrance, la souffrance fait réfléchir. Accueille-là en toi sans réserve pour mieux te connaitre.

Et Pain s'envola. Il les regardait, tout en gagnant de la hauteur. Tsunade pressentait qu'il avait quelque chose en tête.

Pain : Celui qui n'a pas connu la vraie souffrance ne peut pas désirer la paix véritable !

Tsunade ne comprenait ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il n'était plus qu'un petit point devant le soleil. Elle devait plisser les yeux pour le voir.

Tsunade : Je suis certaine qu'ils n'en ont pas fini avec nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire, mais quelque chose me dit qu'ils vont frapper fort. Katsuyu, protège tout le monde !

Pain : Répulsion céleste !

Et une énorme explosion partit du centre du village, ravageant tout sur son passage. Tous les bâtiments étaient détruits, et un énorme cratère avait pris place au centre de Konoha.

Katsuyu avait juste eu le temps d'absorber Sakura dans son corps de limace géante afin de la protéger. Elle la libéra quand l'explosion fut passée. Les autres Katsuyu avait protégé le plus de monde possible, mais hélas, pas assez.

Sakura s'effondra au sol en toussant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'était-il donc arrivé ?

Elle se redressa lentement, observant les alentours. L'horreur s'insinuait en elle.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ?

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, abondantes, dévalant sa gorge. Où était Naruto ? Un messager crapaud aurait dû le ramener !

Sakura : Naruto, rentre vite ! Je t'en prie. NARUTO !


	3. Naruto intervient

Chapitre 3 : Naruto intervient

Kakashi était heureux de revoir son père, même si c'était en étant mort. Il l'avait haï tant d'année pour ce que Sakumo avait fait, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il lui en voulait d'avoir fait échouer la mission pour sauver ses compagnons. Son père, un si grand ninja de Konoha, avait été critiqué pour ce choix, même par les personnes qu'il avait sauvées. Mais Obito avait réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux, et pour cela il lui était infiniment reconnaissant.

Au moins il pouvait un peu rattraper le temps perdu avec son ainé. Kakashi aurait aussi voulu revoir sa mère, bien qu'il la connaisse à peine.

Ils étaient là, tranquillement en train de parler d'avant leur mort, après leur mort quand un hurlement résonna autour d'eux.

_« __NARUTO !__ »_

Kakashi n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître cette voix, mais jamais il ne l'avait entendue aussi désespérée, déchirée. Cela lui glaça le sang.

Kakashi : Pourquoi j'entends la voix de Sakura alors que je suis mort ?

Sakumo : Les personnes qui étaient proches de nous, restent liées à nous bien qu'on soit mort. Lors de sentiments particulièrement forts, ils nous atteignent.

Kakashi : Et peut-on voir à travers les yeux de ces personnes proches ?

Sakumo : Oui, il suffit de te concentrer sur la personne et fermer les yeux. Tu verras à travers elle. Mais je te préviens, ça peut être particulièrement douloureux, car quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne pourras aider personne.

Kakashi ferma alors les yeux sans la moindre hésitation. Il se concentra sur Sakura, se remémorant son cri de tout à l'heure.

Le spectacle était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Les seules choses qu'il restait de Konoha étaient : les visages des cinq Hokage gravés dans la pierre, le mur qui entourait Konoha et des débris de maison. Rien d'autre. Il ne parvenait même pas à voir s'il y avait un quelconque survivant en dehors de Sakura. Il ressentait sa peur, son impuissance face à tant d'horreur. Il aurait voulu être encore vivant rien que pour la soutenir, pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule.

Kakashi rouvrit les yeux, le teint pâle.

Kakashi : J'espère que Naruto viendra et parviendra à arrêter Pain.

Sakura paniquait totalement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait même plus de blessés à soigner.

Soudain, un « pof » retenti et un nuage de fumée apparut vers le centre du cratère. Elle ne parvenait qu'à distinguer de grandes formes colorées, mais ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Un membre du clan Hyûga, dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, s'extirpa des débris un peu plus loin d'elle et se rapprocha, son byakugan activé.

Hyûga : Qui c'est, là-bas ?

Sakura : Hmm ?

Hyûga : C'est Naruto !

Sakura : Naruto ?!

Hyûga : Les six Pain sont face à lui. Oh ! Maître Tsunade ! Elle les a rejoints !

Sakura regrettait de ne pas appartenir au clan Hyûga.

Sakura : Que se passe-t-il ? D'ici je ne vois rien !

Hyûga : Incroyable ! Naruto en a écrasé un d'une seule attaque !

L'espoir revenait. Naruto était arrivé, enfin !

Gamakichi, le plus petit des crapauds (car c'était bien des crapauds qui accompagnaient Naruto), bien que déjà aussi grand qu'une petite maison, les rejoignit, tenant entre ses pattes le Hokage. Il la pausa lentement au sol.

Sakura : Maître Tsunade ! Comment vous-sentez-vous ?

La kunoichi se précipita aux côtés la Godaime.

Tsunade : Sakura, ça va. Juste un peu fatiguée.

Sakura : Bien.

L'Hokage était épuisée. Son apparence changeait, laissant apparaître les signes de sa cinquantaine. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait utilisé sa réserve de chakra, qu'elle concentrait sur son front constamment, afin de soigner et sauver le plus de personnes possible à l'aide de Katsuyu. Sakura pris la main gauche du Hokage dans les siennes et les serra gentiment.

Sakura : Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, Maître Tsunade.

On entendait de grands bruits venant du cratère. Les trois crapauds géants semblaient affronter les invocations de l'un des Pain, tandis que Naruto s'occupait des six ninjas.

Hyûga : C'est la première fois que je vois ça !

Sakura : Qu'y a-t-il ? Raconte- moi !

Hyûga : Il est en train de façonner son chakra. Ça alors ! Il lui donne la forme d'un shuriken !

Sakura : Il utilise Fûton shuriken tourbillonnant ? Fais attention Naruto !

Hyûga : Il l'a lancé !

Cette technique pouvait être dangereuse pour Naruto, elle espérait sincèrement qu'il allait rester prudent. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer les détails, mais son ninjutsu sembla grandir, pour finalement exploser.

Hyûga : Incroyable ! Il a détruit un deuxième Pain !

Puis une nouvelle invocation (une espèce d'oiseau géant) se dirigea probablement vers Naruto.

Sakura : Il faut aller l'aider !

Elle commença à se relever pour rejoindre son ami, mais fut interrompu par Katsuyu.

Katsuyu : Il faut rester ici sans bouger. Naruto a été clair : il ne veut pas qu'on intervienne. Il a dit qu'il ne serait pas capable d'affronter Pain et protéger les autres en même temps.

Sakura serra les dents. Elle ne supportait pas de rester ici, attendant gentiment que Naruto s'occupe de tout sans même pouvoir l'aider.

Tsunade : Il maîtrise l'art de l'Ermite. Agir en équipe c'est aussi savoir quand il vaut mieux ne pas interférer dans un combat.

Sakura : Bien Maître Tsunade.

Hyûga : Ils ont éliminé un autre Pain ! La fille qui faisait les invocations !

Ses paroles furent confirmées quelques instants plus tard, lorsque toutes les invocations disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

Hyûga : Il a refait son attaque en forme de shuriken ! Oh non ! Un Pain a absorbé sa technique ! Et maintenant il s'est métamorphosé en sa technique shuriken. Et il a lancé un autre Fûton shuriken tourbillonnant sur Pain, mais il l'a repoussé, probablement grâce à sa technique de répulsion.

Sakura aurait pu se ronger les ongles tant elle était nerveuse.

Hyûga : Il en a détruit un autre ! A l'aide de deux Rasengan, en attaquant par derrière !

Sakura : Naruto ! Tu es le meilleur ! Il n'en reste que deux !

Sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle vit les trois crapauds géants de faire expulser par l'un des Pain restant, sans aucun doute celui qui maîtrisait la répulsion. Cette technique semblait vraiment puissante car tous les trois sortirent largement des murs de Konoha. Ils ne semblaient plus en état de combattre.

Sakura : Naruto se retrouve seul face à deux Pain ! Il faut aller l'aider !

Hyûga : Il n'est pas seul. Il y a encore deux petits crapauds à ses côtés. Je crois qu'il s'agit de Fukasaku et Shima, les mêmes qui se sont battus aux côtés de Jiraya. Ils maîtrisent le genjutsu. Reste ici, je pense que tu risques de les gêner. De plus, tu es la seule à pouvoir soigner en cas de nécessité.

Sakura devait se résigner à attendre, sans pouvoir entendre ni voir par elle-même ce qu'il se passait. Ça l'agaçait au plus haut point !

Hyûga : L'autre Pain qui aspire les techniques a attrapé Naruto ! Et il aspire son chakra ! Mais . . . que ? Le Pain s'est transformé en statue de pierre ! Je ne comprends pas.

Gamakichi : Pas si bête que ça, Naruto ! Il a dû absorber de l'énergie naturelle, qui a elle-même été absorbée par Pain. Sauf que cette énergie est difficile à maîtriser et transforme en crapaud de pierre quiconque ne maître pas totalement le chakra Ermite. C'est assez dangereux d'apprendre le mode Ermite.

Sakura : Il m'épate ! Il n'en reste plus qu'un !

Katsuyu : Ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte. Ces six Pain n'étaient que des marionnettes. Il reste encore le Pain qui tire les ficelles. Il doit se trouver à proximité de Konoha.

Sakura : Quoi ? Un septième Pain ? Combien y en a-t-il encore !

Hyûga : Oh ! Pain a attiré Fukasaku et il . . . Fukasaku est mort.

Gamakichi : Non ! Pas maître Fukasaku !

Hyûga : Naruto a été cloué au sol ! Pain lui a planté des bâtons noirs dans le corps !

Sakura pâlissait a vue d'œil. Non pas ça ! Naruto ne devais pas mourir lui aussi. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se lever pour rejoindre son ami que Hinata accourait déjà aux côtés du Jinchûriki.

Hyûga : Mademoiselle Hinata !

Mais Sakura n'avait pas besoin de détails cette fois. Elle voyait clairement Hinata se faire expulser de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus haut. Elle n'allait pas survivre longtemps à de tels chocs. Et pour finir, Pain rejoignit l'endroit où l'héritière du clan Hyûga agonisait et planta l'un de ses bâtons dans le corps, à travers le dos. Personne ne put la retenir cette fois, Sakura s'élança vers ses amis. Elle n'allait pas les laisser mourir sans rien faire !

Elle n'avait pas parcouru la moitié du chemin qu'une force la repoussa en arrière, la faisant tomber au sol. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître CE chakra qui entourait Naruto, CE chakra rouge qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais revoir. Le chakra de Kyûbi. Naruto perdait le contrôle.

Pain et Naruto sortirent rapidement du village, s'éloignant de plus en plus. Même un Hyûga ne devait pas parvenir à distinguer quoi que ce soit du combat.

Sakura se releva et repris sa course vers Hinata. Elle retira rapidement le bâton noir, retourna son amie sur le dos et se mis immédiatement à la soigner à l'aide de son jutsu médical.

Elle avait à peine commencé que Gai Maito, Neji Hyûga et Tenten arrivèrent vers elle.

Neji : Hinata ! Que s'est-il passé ? Nous étions en mission hors du village.

Sakura : Pain a attaqué et tout détruit. Hinata a essayé de s'interposer entre Naruto et Pain.

La kunoichi se sentait faible. Son chakra s'épuisait rapidement. Elle en avait déjà tellement utilisé dans l'hôpital de Konoha, mais finalement cela n'avait servi à rien. Tous étaient morts finalement. Sakura tremblait de tous ses membres mais continuait malgré tout à soigner Hinata. Elle ne voulait pas perdre quelqu'un de plus.

D'autres pas résonnèrent dans son dos, c'était Kiba.

Kiba : Hinata ! Elle va survivre ? Sakura, est-ce que ça va ?

Sakura ne répondait pas. Elle était trop fatiguée et avait l'impression que parler allait l'achever.

Neji : Sakura n'à bientôt plus de chakra : elle atteint ses limites.

Kiba s'approcha de Sakura et plaça ses mains sur celles de la ninja médecin.

Kiba : Alors prends de mon chakra, Sakura. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me battre, j'en ai encore assez en réserve

Sakura acquiesça, ferma les yeux et se concentra un maximum pour ne pas puiser trop de chakra de Kiba. Son corps tremblait toujours autant, elle avait si froid. Mais elle ne devait pas faillir. Elle allait y arriver à l'aide de Kiba. Elle n'abandonnerait pas !

Les minutes semblaient durer des heures, mais finalement Sakura arrêta son jutsu médical, puis Hinata ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle n'avait pu la soigner plus, au risque de se tuer elle-même ainsi que Kiba.

Sakura : Elle est hors de danger.

Neji : Sakura . . . Merci infiniment.

Deux autres Hyûga accoururent aux côtés d'Hinata, dont celui qu'elle ignorait toujours le nom et Kô, le protecteur de l'héritière du clan. Sans doute ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à la retenir car il était blessé au bras et sa jambe semblait également touchée, mais rien de grave.

Kiba s'assit près de Sakura, passant son bras autour des épaules de la kunoichi pour la réchauffer.

Kiba : Akamaru ! Viens ici, aide-moi à la réchauffer. Tiens Sakura, il me reste une pilule militaire. Prends-la, ça te redonnera des forces.

Sakura ne se fit pas prier deux fois et l'avala sans hésiter. Elle sourit avec reconnaissance à Kiba. La pilule faisait rapidement son effet, car elle cessa de trembler et se sentait ses forces revenir.

Kiba : Ca va aller Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Va voir Hinata.

Kiba : Très bien. Akamaru, reste avec elle s'il te plait.

Akamaru aboya joyeusement, ce qui fit sourire Sakura. Elle se laissa aller contre le flanc du chien qui la réchauffait agréablement.

Katsuyu : C'est incroyable ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Naruto avait les neuf queues du démon, et tout d'un coup il a repris le contrôle total !

Voilà encore une bonne nouvelle ! Elle pouvait presque s'y habituer.

Sakura se releva. Elle devait faire le tour de ce qu'il restait du village, afin de trouver d'éventuels survivants et soigner ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être.

Personne ne chercha à la suivre, sauf un clône de Katsuyu qui grimpa sur son épaule. Katsuyu la connaissait presque aussi bien que Tsunade. Elle savait exactement ce que Sakura voulait faire. Il lui restait encore des dizaines de clones un peu partout, ça l'aiderait à trouver les blessés graves.

Sakura se dirigeait vers l'est du village, à l'opposé de là où se trouvait l'hôpital. Elle n'avait trouvé que deux ninjas pour qui elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, à part sortir leur corps des décombres pour qu'ils puissent être enterrés dignement si toutefois Konoha parvenait à survivre.

Soudain elle aperçut une chevelure argentée qu'elle aurait été capable de reconnaître entre milles. Elle se précipita vers lui, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Son sensei était mort.

Katsuyu : Je suis désolée, Sakura. J'ai essayé de le sauver mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il a donné tout son chakra pour sauver Choji et les informations concernant le Pain qui maîtrise l'attraction et la répulsion. Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire avant, je ne voulais pas de décourager.

Katsuyu quitta l'épaule de Sakura et s'éloigna, tout en gardant un œil sur la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle voulait être seule.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues, s'écrasant sur ses genoux, le sol ou encore le visage de son sensei décédé. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il avait toujours paru imbattable. A chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés elle n'avait pas peur, car elle savait que rien ne pouvait leur arriver tant que Kakashi serait là. C'était ainsi depuis le jour où l'équipe 7 avait affronté Zabuza Momochi, l'un des épéistes légendaires.

Sakura perdait tout espoire. Comment Konoha, si le village parvenait à survivre, arriverait à se relever sans tous ces ninjas qui faisaient la force du village. Tant de morts. Elle ne le supportait pas. Tous ces gens qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver, surtout Kakashi, qui avait tant fait pour elle : il la soutenait dans les moments difficiles, l'encourageait lorsqu'elle avait annoncé vouloir apprendre le jutsu médical, l'avait protégé de tant d'ennemis. Elle n'avait jamais pu le remercier. La kunoichi avait toujours voulu lui rendre la pareille, car les mots ne suffisaient pas. Sakura était effondrée devant sa mort. Elle posa son front sur l'épaule de son sensei et se laissa aller à son désespoir.


	4. Le véritable Pain

Chapitre 4 : Le véritable Pain

Naruto avait enfin réussi. Le sixième Pain avait été vaincu. Mais il ne pouvait se reposer sur ses lauriers, car il restait toujours celui qui manipulait les six autres. Il se saisit de l'un des récepteurs de chakra qui se trouvait dans le corps qu'il venait de détruire, le retira d'un coup sec, puis le retira tous les autres. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se relève en recevant du chakra.

Il planta ensuite l'un des récepteurs dans sa paume et senti immédiatement du chakra venant de l'émetteur. Il savait maintenant où il se trouvait !

L'Uzumaki se mit directement en route, car il voulait parler seul à seul avec le dernier Pain. Il arriva devant un arbre qui semblait être fait de morceaux de papiers. Il appuya sa main contre une paroi, puis arracha les papiers qui se trouvaient devant lui. Nauto n'eut aucun mal à pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'arbre.

Une ninja aux cheveux bleus se précipita immédiatement pour se placer devant lui.

Nagato : Konan ! Recule.

Konan : Nagato.

Nagato : Ca va aller.

Konan lui obéit à contre cœur et se recula afin de se replacer à la gauche de ce fameux Nagato.

Naruto : Je te trouve enfin, alors c'est toi le vrai Pain ?

Nagato se trouvait dans un appareil étrange. Cela ressemblait à une espèce d'araignée robotisée. Six gros pieds reliaient « la bête » au sol, et Nagato se trouvait sur son dos. Il était relié à cet appareil par les bras et les jambes jusqu'aux hanches, totalement dissimulés à l'intérieur de cet étrange chose. Mais le pire était sans doute la vingtaine de bâtons à émetteurs de chakra qui étaient plantés dans son dos. C'était donc ainsi qu'il s'y prenait pour contrôler les six Pain. Mais ce processus semblait l'affaiblir énormément, car on voyait apparaître nettement toutes ses cotes sous sa peau tendue. Il était extrêmement maigre.

Nagato : Voilà notre émissaire de la paix qui arrive, la bouche en cœur. Tu peux enfin voir ton ennemi.

Naruto le haïssait profondément. Il avait détruit son village, tué bon nombre de ses habitants. Et il surtout, il avait tué Kakashi Hatake et anéanti Hinata. Il avait immédiatement compris que son sensei était soit absent, soit mort. Tsunade avait confirmé ses craintes en gardant le silence lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle l'avait envoyé en mission ailleurs. Il allait lui faire payer !

Nagato : Tu es rempli de haine, pas vrai ? Tu brûles de désire de te venger.

Konan : Tu peux tuer Nagato pour assouvir ta vengeance mais ça ne changera pas le monde. Ça flattera ton ego, c'est tout. Réfléchi bien à ce que tu veux vraiment.

Nagato : Si tu ne dis rien c'est que tu comprends maintenant l'étendue de ton impuissance. Tu sais que tu ne peux rien faire et que tu dois te limiter à tenir le rôle qui t'incombe. Tu sais que ton sacrifice servira à construire la paix.

Naruto : Ecoutes-moi bien. Si je suis venu jusqu'ici c'est pour te parler. J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose avec toi.

Nagato : De quoi veux-tu parler, que cherches-tu ?

Naruto : Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je ressentirais quand je te verrais. Maintenant tu es devant moi, tout devient beaucoup plus clair. Je savais que je comprendrais en te voyant face à face.

Nagato : Et alors ?

Naruto : Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu as fait ! Je vais te faire disparaître !

Naruto s'élança vers Nagato, son poing droit prêt à frapper, mais Konan se plaça devant Nagato. Il repensait à Jiraya, son maître défunt, qui avait tant désiré la paix. Et dire que Nagato et Konan avaient été ses élèves ! L'Ermite pas net lui avait souvent parlé de la paix dans le monde. Il était tracassé car il ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen pour la faire régner dans le monde. Il lui avait même avoué qu'il allait lui confier cette tâche s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen d'amener cette paix.

Naruto s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de Konan.

Naruto : Tu sais ce qu'a dit Maître Jiraya ? Qu'un jour ils parviendraient tous à s'entendre. Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Ensuite il m'a dit que c'est moi qui trouverais comment y arriver. Sur le moment j'étais simplement heureux qu'il me traite comme un bon élève. Maintenant je comprends. Ce qu'il voulait me dire m'apparait très clairement. Ce qui m'attend est très difficile.

Nagato : Peu importe, tu peux tourner ça comme tu veux. Ton désir de vengeance reste intact. L'affection que les hommes se portent à trop de valeur pour que de simples paroles suffisent à tout pardonner.

Naruto : Oui, au moins sur ce point nous sommes complètement d'accord.

Nagato : Maître Jiraya était un idéaliste. C'était un vieil homme qui vivait tourné vers le passé. Il s'était éloigné de la réalité. Tu as dit que tu voulais me vaincre pour apporter la paix dans le monde des ninjas, c'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Tout ce que tu veux c'est te venger.

Naruto : C'est parce que j'ai appris que tu avais été son élève que j'ai voulu te rencontre. Je voudrais que tu répondes à une question.

Nagato : Quelle question ?

Naruto : Comment est-ce que vous avez pu devenir comme ça ? Vous avez tous été ses élèves. Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas des types qui tuent pour le plaisir. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres membres de l'Akatsuki ! Mais je n'en sais pas plus. J'ignore absolument tout ce qui vous concerne. Alors je veux entendre votre histoire, et seulement après je te répondrai

Nagato : Comme tu voudras, je vais te raconter. C'est l'histoire de notre souffrance. J'ai connu dans mon enfance deux très grandes douleurs. La première, était l'assassinat de mes parents par des ninjas de Konoha qui s'étaient introduits chez nous et qui avait cru que mes parents étaient des ennemis, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas des ninjas. La deuxième, la mort de Yahiko, mon meilleur ami, parce que le chef d'Ame, le village caché de la Pluie nous avait trahit. Connaître la souffrance nous aide à grandir.

Naruto sortit un livre de sa poche, un livre qui ne le quittait jamais, le premier livre de Jiraya : _Les Chroniques d'un ninja intrépide._

Naruto : Désormais je te comprends. D'accord, tu as tes raisons, mais malgré tout je n'arrive pas à te pardonner. Je te hais. Mais l'Ermite pas net a cru en moi, il m'a confié sa quête. Je ne veux pas le décevoir. Je vais donc respecter sa volonté et essayer de croire en ce qu'il a cru toute sa vie. Voilà ce que moi je te dis, Nagato !

Nagato et Konan parurent sincèrement surpris par sa réponse.

Naruto : Bref. J'ai décidé de te laisser la vie sauve.

Nagato : Tu plaisante ? Tu vas adhérer aux croyances insensées de Jiraya en dépit de tout ce que je viens de dire ? Et après, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Nagato paraissait en colère à présent.

Naruto : Si la paix existe à quelque part sur cette terre, j'irai la chercher et l'imposerai coûte que coûte ! Je ne renoncerai jamais, tu entends ?

La stupéfaction était de retour sur son visage. Nagato reconnaissait ces mots. Il savait exactement d'où ils venaient.

Nagato : Tu . . . ce que tu as dit !

Konan : Quoi, Nagato ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Nagato : Ces mots ! Ce sont . . .

Naruto : Oui. Ces mots ce sont les tiens. Je le sais. Dans le premier roman que Jiraya avait écrit il parlait d'un héros qui voulait rependre la paix dans le monde. C'est la réplique la plus importante de ce héros. Tout à la fin il parle du disciple qui l'a inspiré. C'est de toi qu'il est question, Nagato. Quant au héros de ce roman, son nom est : Naruto. Tu comprends maintenant ?

Tous les souvenirs remontaient dans la mémoire de Nagato, comme si ils réapparaissaient soudainement. Il se revoyait en compagnie de Jiraya, Konan et Yahiko. Combien il aurait aimé continuer à vivre dans cette simplicité, rien qu'eux quatre. Il se sentait faible, las, et presque vieux, comme si il avait déjà vécu une centaine d'années.

Naruto : Je deviendrai le prochain Hokage, et je ferai tout pour apporter enfin la paix dans le village d'Ame ! Tu dois croire en moi !

Nagato : Pourquoi ? Qui sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir ? Comment savoir que tu ne changeras pas d'ici là ? Serais-tu prêt à jurer que tu resteras toujours le même, attaché aux mêmes valeurs en dépit des souffrances que tu rencontreras ? Pourras-tu continuer de croire en toi comme au premier jour ? Peux-tu le garantir ?

Naruto : Ecoutes Nagato, moi aussi j'ai eu mon lot de souffrances.

Il se remémorait son enfance où tout le monde le rejetait, le traitait comme un monstre. Puis le jour où Sasuke était partir, où il n'avait pas réussi à le retenir. Un autre jour où il avait accidentellement blessé Sakura en perdant le contrôle sur Kyûbi. Puis enfin, le jour où il avait appris la mort de Jiraya.

Naruto : Il y a aussi une immense douleur qui réside en moi. En plus de ça j'ignore totalement contre quel ennemis ou pulsion je devrai lutter à l'avenir. Mais, si à cause de ça je devais changer, ce ne serait plus Naruto Uzumaki ! Je ne suis pas doué pour écrire des livres, alors la suite de l'histoire, je veux la raconter avec ma vie. Peu importe les épreuves. Je continuerai à marcher. Parce que Naruto n'a jamais baissé les bras !

Nagato : Je reconnais que tu es un garçon étonnant, tu me rappelles celui que j'étais autrefois.

La tristesse se faisait entendre dans sa voix, bien qu'on ne puisse distinguer son visage à cause de ses cheveux qui le camouflaient.

Konan : Nagato.

Konan elle-même ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait toujours suivi Yahiko et Nagato, mais ce dernier ne semblait plus aussi sûr de lui, ses convictions semblaient faiblir. Sa tristesse la blessait. Ils avaient déjà tant souffert, tous les trois. Mais Nagato encore plus. Il prenait tout sur lui. Elle voulait l'aider bien plus que cela. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour un simple petit sourire de sa part. Elle se rappelait à peine en avoir vu un un jour.

Nagato : J'étais incapable de croire en Jiraya, tout comme j'étais incapable de croire en moi. Toi par contre, j'ai l'impression que tu prendras une route différente de la mienne.

Nagato retira ses mains de l'appareil lié à lui.

Nagato : Après mûres réflexions, j'ai décidé de croire en toi Naruto Uzumaki. Résurrection du démon métapsychique.

Konan : Nagato ! Non ne fais pas ça !

Nagato : Konan, ça suffit. Laisse-moi. Un nouveau choix s'offre à moi. Un choix auquel j'avais fini par renoncer. Je n'ai pas envie de commettre deux fois la même erreur.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette technique qu'il est en train de réaliser ?

Konan : Le détenteur du Rinnegan possède le pouvoir des six Pain. Il est capable de les contrôler à distance et il évolue dans un monde où la vie et la mort n'existent pas. Le pouvoir des yeux de Nagato permet justement de contrôler la vie et la mort. Il est le septième Pain.

Nagato tremblait, de la sueur perlait de son front et une veine apparaissait sur sa tempe. Il était dans une concentration extrême.

Konan observait Naruto. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était prêt à aller aussi loin pour cet enfant qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Il allait donner sa vie pour lui. Comment ce jeune garçon avait-il réussi à le changer en si peu de temps ?

Une énorme statue apparut au centre du cratère de Konoha. Elle possédait une tête humanoïde, mais sa bouche allait jusqu'au sol. Elle n'avait pas de bras ni de jambes, mais possédait une étrange peau violacée et était vêtue d'un manteau blanc. Elle se pencha en arrière et des lumières vertes sortirent de sa bouche, se dispersant au-dessus du village.


	5. Retour à la vie

Chapitre 5 : Retour à la vie

Kakashi était tranquillement assis devant le feu de camp, non-loin de son père. Il avait un étrange sentiment, à la fois détendu et calme d'un côté, et de l'autre nerveux et inquiet. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Sakumo : C'est fou Kakashi, si on m'avait dit un jour que toi et moi nous mourrions bien avant l'âge, je ne l'aurais certainement pas cru. Remarque, on n'est pas parti aussi vite que ta mère.

Kakashi : Père, il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu te demander. Pourquoi un homme comme toi, le héros qu'on surnommait Croc Blanc de Konoha, a-t-il enfreint une règle fondamentale de notre village et interrompu une mission pour sauver la vie de ses compagnons ? Si tu n'avais pas fait ça, personne ne t'aurais condamné et surtout, tu n'aurais pas passé tout ce temps à te le reprocher. Ça m'a mis dans une telle rage.

Sakumo : Ah bon ? Je ne pensais pas que pour toi aussi ça avait été si dur.

Kakashi : Oui. Cela dit, peu importe la conséquence de ta décision, je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux. Aujourd'hui je te comprends enfin. Je comprends pourquoi tu as désobéit pour le salut des autres. Je suis même fière de toi.

La surprise se lisait sur le visage de Sakumo. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à entendre de tels mots. Il avait tant été critiqué par les autres villageois et même par ses coéquipiers qu'il s'en était lui-même voulu d'avoir agi de la sorte, bien qu'il aurait repris la même décision si le choix était à refaire. Les mots de Kakashi l'avaient sincèrement touché.

Sakumo : Merci.

Soudainement, un halo vert lumineux entoura Kakashi. Il sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sakumo : Kakashi, je crois que ta place n'est pas ici, que c'est encore trop tôt pour toi. Ce faisceau de lumière signifie qu'il te reste quelque chose à accomplir.

Kakashi : Père !

Sakumo : Je suis vraiment content d'avoir pu te parler. Tu as trouvé la force de me pardonner. Je t'en remercie. Désormais, j'ai retrouvé la paix, mon fils.

Kakashi n'eut même pas le temps de répondre. Il se senti aspiré en arrière puis disparut dans feu d'artifice de lumières vertes.

Sakura ignorait combien de temps était passé. Elle s'en fichait totalement. La kunoichi était toujours dans la même position, à genoux, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de son sensei, les larmes continuant à couler à flot, intarissables, comme si elle en avait une réserve inépuisable. Elle était dans sa bulle, ignorant le monde qui l'entourait. Un ennemi aurait pu arriver devant elle qu'elle ne remarquerait rien. Sakura s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était oublier. Tout oublier. Cependant, une chose ne s'effacerait jamais de sa mémoire, la règle numéro vingt-cinq du code des ninjas : Un ninja ne montre jamais ses émotions, quelle que soit la situation, un ninja doit toujours faire passer la mission avant tout et retenir ses larmes. Vraiment, elle était ridicule. Satanée règle idiote ! Naruto faisait de son mieux, risquant sa vie, tout comme Tsunade. Et elle, elle était là à pleurer. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était totalement perdue.

Sakura ne remarqua même pas qu'une main s'était doucement posée sur sa tête, pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua le bras qui passait autour de ses épaules. Cependant, elle entendit un murmure, faisant vibrer la cage thoracique proche de laquelle sa tête reposait.

Kakashi : Sakura.

Elle se redressa immédiatement, tout en restant proche. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était impossible. Kakashi Hatake la tenait par les épaules et la regardait dans les yeux avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connait pas.

Sakura : Sensei, comment . . . ? Ce n'est pas possible. Je rêve ? Je suis morte ?

Elle finit par se redresser complètement, imitée par Kakashi qui s'assit en restant appuyé sur ses mains.

Kakashi : Non Sakura, tu ne rêves pas.

Sakura : Alors je suis morte ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Kakashi : Tu n'es pas morte non plus. Par contre, moi aussi je n'ai pas tout compris, car moi j'étais bel et bien mort.

Sakura : Vous êtes bien vivants ?

Le ninja copieur eut un petit rire amusé, heureux de revoir son élève. Il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais il était touché de se « réveiller » avec quelqu'un dont il était proche à ses côtés.

Kakashi : Tu veux prendre mon pouls pour être certaine ?

Sakura réfléchit un instant, puis ne parvenant toujours pas à y croire, posa ses doigts contre le coup de son sensei. Celui-ci lui avait dit cela pour plaisanter, il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait le prendre au sérieux. Il la laissa faire, si ça pouvait la rassurer ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose.

Sakura : Mais . . . Vous étiez bien mort ?

Kakashi : Oui.

Kakashi se releva doucement, incertain s'il avait assez de force ou non. Mais il n'eut aucun mal à tenir sur ses pieds. Il tendit ses mains à Sakura afin de la relever. Elle n'hésita pas à accepter son aide, car elle n'était pas autant en forme que lui. Une fois debout, elle l'observa de haut en bas, pausa les mains sur son cœur tout en fermant les yeux. Elle voulait être absolument certaine que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Puis, le sentant battre sous ses mains, regarda Kakashi et se jeta dans ses bras.

Bien que surpris, il pouvait comprendre son désarroi. Kakashi l'entendait murmurer des mots incompréhensibles, la tête enfouie dans sa veste de Jônin. Il la serra fort contre lui, tout en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux doux de Sakura. Il savait qu'elle pleurait, il la sentait trembler.

Kakashi : Sakura, calme-toi, tout va bien.

C'est ce moment que choisi Katsuyu pour revenir.

Katsuyu : Naruto a réussi. Il a réussi à faire changer d'avis Nagato qui était le septième Pain. C'est Nagato qui a décidé de ressusciter toutes les personnes décédées par sa faute à Konoha. Je m'en vais. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ici. Je rejoins Tsunade.

Kakashi releva le visage de Sakura, observant son minois creusé par les larmes qui continuaient de couler, l'épuisement et l'inquiétude. Il se rendait compte que finalement, le plus difficile n'était pas de mourir, mais de vivre. Il passa ses pouces sur les sillons humides, afin de sécher ses larmes.

Kakashi : Tu as entendu Sakura ? Tout le monde est vivant. Tout le monde va bien, le village est hors de danger. Ça mérite bien un sourire, non ?

Sakura ne pouvait pas se retenir, un magnifique sourire illuminait son visage. Puis, presque aussi rapidement, elle redevint sérieuse.

Sakura : S'il vous plait, ne me refaites plus jamais ça, Kakashi-sensei.

Le ninja copieur passa son bras autour de la kunoichi et l'entraina avec lui, la gardant contre lui.

Kakashi : Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. Allez viens, allons rejoindre les autres.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit où se trouvait tout le monde, mais Sakura refusait de lâcher le ninja aux cheveux argentés, et celui-ci ne faisait rien pour s'éloigner d'elle. Il voulait la rassurer, lui faire oublier la vision qu'il avait vu à travers elle quand il était mort.

Tous attendaient impatiemment qu'Iruka Umino revienne avec Naruto. Il était parti le chercher dès que les villageois morts avaient commencés à revenir à la vie. Sakura et Kakashi ne durent attendre qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant de les voir arriver. Iruka portait Naruto sur son dos, et le déposa devant tous les autres. Le blondinet regardait autour de lui, ne parvenant pas à croire que tout le monde était réuni pour lui.

Sakura s'élança vers lui, tirant Kakashi par la main pour qu'il vienne également, puis arrivée proche de son ami elle le sera dans ses bras, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait ou presque.

Sakura : Naruto, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je suis certaine que tu deviendras le prochain Hokage.

Elle se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui montrant à quel point elle lui était reconnaissante. Puis elle recula, afin de laisser les autres acclamer Naruto, leur sauveur à tous, le Héros de Konoha. Enfin il recevait l'attention qu'il méritait.

Sakura : Sensei, je suis épuisée.

Kakashi : Alors il faut que tu te reposes. Tu as beaucoup fait aujourd'hui. Il y a déjà quelques sacs de couchage et quelques feux à disposition.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des feux, Kakashi s'assit en tailleur par terre et Sakura sur l'un des sacs de couchage à côté de lui. Quelque chose semblait la tracasser.

Kakashi : Qu'y a-t-il Sakura ?

Sakura : Je . . . J'ai peur de revoir des choses en dormant, ou qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Kakashi : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais veiller sur toi.

La ninja aux cheveux roses approuva d'un signe de tête, puis s'installa bien au chaud dans son sac, le visage tourné vers Kakashi, afin qu'elle puisse encore le voir et lui parler.

Kakashi : Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Quand j'étais mort, j'ai vu à travers toi le village qui venait d'être détruit. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés pour te soutenir. Et puis, je voulais aussi te dire merci. Merci d'avoir été là quand je suis revenu à la vie.

Sakura saisit la main de Kakashi et la serra avec douceur, trop émue pour parler. Le Jônin répondit à son geste. La kunoichi posa sa tête sur la jambe de son sensei, gardant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

Sakura : Tout ce qui compte c'est que vous soyez en vie. Merci d'être revenu.

Kakashi passa inconsciemment ses doigts dans les cheveux doux de la jeune femme. Elle ne mit pas long à s'endormir profondément. Il ne l'avait jamais observé dormir. C'était adorable à regarder. Elle avait la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, respirant doucement. Elle ressemblait à une petite enfant innocente et fragile. Il voulait vraiment la protéger plus à l'avenir. Il tenait beaucoup à elle, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs.

Il avait enfin compris.


	6. Les trois leçons de la mort

Chapitre 6 : Les trois leçons de la mort

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre. Sa tête était toujours posée sur la jambe de Kakashi. La kunoichi se redressa doucement et observa le ninja copieur. Il était profondément endormi, la tête penchant en avant : il allait certainement avoir un torticolis en se réveillant. Cette pensée fit sourire Sakura. Elle s'extirpa de son sac de couchage en faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas le réveiller puis s'éloigna en direction d'une colline légèrement en hauteur. La lune brillait dans le ciel on distinguait beaucoup mieux les étoiles qu'en temps normal puisqu'il n'y avait plus les lumières de Konoha. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle se sentait, perturbée, anxieuse, heureuse, effrayée. Tout cela à la fois. Ils avaient failli tout perdre.

La ninja aux cheveux rose se demandait encore comment elle aurait fait si tout le monde ou presque était mort. Konoha n'aurait jamais réussi à se relever, elle en était certaine. Et ensuite ? Pain aurait certainement pu rayer de la carte tous les autres villages si tel avait été son souhait. Naruto avait encore sauvé la situation, décidément ils ne pouvaient se passer de lui. Il ne s'en rendait sans aucun doute pas compte, mais le rêve qu'il avait s'était réalisé. Il n'avait pas besoin de devenir Hokage pour que tout le monde reconnaisse sa valeur, c'était déjà fait. Tous avaient compté sur lui pour sauver la situation, elle la première. Sakura n'osait pas s'imaginer ce qu'ils seraient tous devenus s'il n'était pas venu, ou s'il était arrivé trop tard.

Combien de temps était-elle restée là, à observer la lune, les étoiles et les visages des cinq Hokage figés dans la pierre. Quelques minutes ? Des heures peut-être ? Qu'importait. Sakura était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que quelqu'un l'avait rejoint sur la colline. Elle sursauta lorsque cette personne s'adressa à elle.

Kakashi : À quoi penses-tu, Sakura ?

Sakura : À tout, et en même temps à rien. Je me sens perdue.

Kakashi : Alors cesse de penser, laisse-toi aller.

Sakura : Oui mais comment ? Avec tout ce qui est arrivé je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne pas me remémorer ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, serrant légèrement ses doigts.

Kakashi : Dis-toi simplement que tout s'est arrangé, personne n'est mort. Il faut en profiter. Ne pas le faire serait gâcher cette chance que nous avons tous eue. Vis au jour le jour sans penser au passé.

Sakura se tourna vers lui, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle ne parvenait pas à lire en lui. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Sakura : Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ? D'habitude vous n'êtes pas du genre à parler beaucoup. Vous auriez plutôt dit « Sakura, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller », puis auriez souri puis trouvé un prétexte pour vous en aller. Ne niez pas, je vous connais.

Cette fois, elle put lire sur son visage la stupeur. Kakashi n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle prenait garde à ses paroles et son comportement. Il eut un petit sourire qu'elle pouvait seulement deviner derrière son masque.

Kakashi : Je ne peux rien te cacher, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, comment expliquer.

La kunoichi gardait le silence, l'observant et attendant qu'il trouve quoi lui répondre. Il passa une main derrière sa tête et frotta l'arrière de son crâne. Sakura eut un petit rire.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Sakura : Vous passez toujours votre main derrière votre tête quand vous êtes gêné.

Kakashi : Cesse donc de me dire des choses pareilles ou je ne pourrai jamais trouver mes mots ! Et puis, c'est gênant d'être ainsi observé. J'ai dit : arrête de rire !

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à calmer son rire, les larmes coulaient atteignaient déjà le début de sa gorge. Kakashi passa les doigts sur les goutes salées pour les effacer, sans même réfléchir à son geste, calmant immédiatement Sakura. Il la voyait rougir légèrement, ce qu'il trouvait adorable, et dans un certain sens, flattant. Il retira sa main, laissant toujours la deuxième sur l'épaule de son ancienne élève. Il tourna son regard vers le ciel, se perdant dans ses pensées.

Kakashi : Tu sais, mourir est vraiment étrange, et revenir à la vie encore plus. J'ai revu mon père, j'ai vu à travers tes yeux ce qu'il se passait à Konoha, j'ai vu la souffrance et je l'ai ressentie tout en ne pouvant rien faire. Je n'ai pas vraiment regretté de mourir. Je m'y étais fait, et tout d'un coup me voilà de retour tout comme les autres. Avoir une deuxième chance, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre y a eu droit. Il ne faut pas la gâcher. Je ne veux pas que tu vives hantée par le passé, tu ne dois pas faire comme moi. Obito, Rin et mon père sont morts. Ils ne reviendront pas. Pleurer sur leur sort ne les ramènera pas, mais blessera tous ceux qui sont encore en vie.

Le ninja copieur retourna son visage vers Sakura.

Kakashi : Je préfère protéger ceux qui sont vivant plutôt que regretter ceux qui ont disparu, voilà ce que j'ai appris de ma mort.

Sakura était choquée, jamais Kakashi Hatake ne lui avait autant parlé, et jamais aussi sincèrement. Elle était touchée par cet homme qui avait tant souffert sans le montrer.

Kakashi : Mourir a aussi des avantages, enfin seulement dans le cas où on ressuscite ensuite. Je peux aller de l'avant maintenant.

Sakura : Je comprends. Mais Kakashi-sensei, vous vous sous-estimez. Vous avez été de l'avant, mais vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte. N'est-ce pas vous qui nous avez protégé, Naruto, Sasuke et moi lors de toutes ces missions ? Puis, lors de l'examen des chûnin vous m'avez encore protégé et vous vous êtes battus pour nous tous. Ou encore en combattant contre Hidan et Kakuzu ? Et contre Pain ? Vous avez tout fait pour ce village.

Kakashi : Tu as peut-être raison, mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que moi.

Sakura : Merci, sensei.

Kakashi : Je ne suis plus ton sensei. Nous sommes égaux, nous formons une équipe.

Sakura : Hai, Kakashi-sensei !

Kakashi : Non, pas de sensei !

Sakura : Excusez-moi, c'est dur de changer les habitudes.

Kakashi : Et ne me vousoie pas non plus. Nous sommes égaux je te dis, amis.

Sakura : Amis . . . Merci Kakashi.

Sakura lui adressa un grand sourire. Il avait réussi à lui remonter le moral.

Kakashi : Et je crois que Naruto a enfin ouvert les yeux et remarqué Hinata.

Sakura : Nani ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé !

Cette jeune femme était vraiment surprenante, voilà qu'elle était à nouveau une furie.

Kakashi : Eh bien, disons qu'après que nous soyons partis, Hinata s'est approchée de lui et Naruto, disons qu'il est resté lui-même et qu'il l'a embrassée devant tout le monde, ce qui a déplus à Neji et aux autres Hyûga.

Sakura : Baka ! Il ne changera jamais. Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt qu'il se rende compte des sentiments d'Hinata. Ce n'est pas le garçon le plus futé.

On percevait l'affection qu'elle portait pour Naruto dans sa voix. Il l'admirait. Elle se relevait toujours, sur ce point elle ressemblait vraiment à son coéquipier, bien que ça soit moins flagrant parce qu'elle restait trop en arrière et qu'elle était bien plus discrète que Naruto. Elle était si joyeuse, il n'aurait pas supporté si cette bataille l'avait détruite.

Sakura : Bon, il faut peut-être que nous retournions avec les autres.

Sakura commençait à s'éloigner lentement mais Kakashi la retint par le bras et la retourna vers lui. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il y avait, elle se retrouva serrée dans une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante. Elle se savait qu'elle rougissait lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle du ninja contre sa nuque.

Kakashi : Sakura, la mort m'a vraiment appris beaucoup.

Il posa son front contre le sien et la regardait avec douceur.

Kakashi : Que je devais tout faire pour ne pas avoir de regret et vivre pour le présent.

Quand avait-il donc baissé son masque ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu faire. Le visage de Kakashi se rapprochait tout doucement du sien, lui laissant le temps de réagir si elle le désirait. Sakura était subjuguée par le visage du ninja copieur qui était toujours caché. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner. Kakashi déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur ses lèvres, puis sur son coup, et enfin lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

Kakashi : La mort m'a appris que je t'aimais.

FIN

4


End file.
